


hey buddy you in London?

by Pinktoria



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, F/M, I just dont know, and i - Freeform, and i found this little beaut, craft, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dont cry, i was going through old fanfics on ms word, nick jonas is secretly an angel, only in dans eyes, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im going to cry this meme is so old but here it is</p><p>Nick Jonas goes to London, but it just so happens that his best buddy (and secret crush) is in Tokyo! What will Nick dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

nick jonas has just arrived in london and he was ready to have a good time. he took out his phpne, hummed “you used to call me on your cellphone”, and tweeted

@danisnotonfire hey buddy you in London?

now he could only waikt. his good buddy, dan howell, lived in london and he hoepd to meet up with him. truthsfully, dan was more than a friend tpo nick.. in factk, he blushed, he jhad a bit of a crush on the briit. soon enough, dan tweeted baclk.

@nickjonas as it happens I just flew to tokyo the universe must be against us

teh univers was against tham inded. nick fell to his kneees and stared to cry. “o dan, why must this hapn to us ;-;” “do not cry, nick” came the words of dna howell. nick looked up and saw dan walikgn towerds him, a golden glaow sourrounding him liek the sunilight. _“craft.”_


	2. hey buddy you in London????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan has returned to london......................btu what happens nest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is there more

DAn has reutturned to London, his home where he and Fill lived in their hflat together......... phil wanted an mtz cribz house toor bunt dan sAId no. Phil cried.  
Dan looked at his nick jonal shrine, shedding one single tear of speghetti, which fell of the floor with a _plop_  
"dannnn???" phil called. "are you crying spaghetti agian? i dont want to have to clean all the noodles up from the floor again"  
"noooooo" dan called back, shedding more spaghetti tears.  
dan is a liar.  
"oh nick jonals" he whsiepr, "when will i bea ble to give you tis wonderful you themed squareflake i made?" he sobbed

meanwhole...................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

nick jonas arrived in japan. he knew dan was in japan (hey thart rhymed), sohe took out his phone and tweeted agaim, the first thing he always does when he goes to a new place of course.

@danisnotonfire hey buddy you in Japan?

moments later,...... in londoen,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

dands o=phone buzze din his pocket as he cried on the floor of his closet, looking at his nick jonas shrine.,.'

"oops," said san "better check it."  
he took out his phone nad found that the one, the only NICK JONAS hat tweeted him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dan jumped with joy, clicking his heels together like Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz.  
"wowowowowow!!!!!!!!!" he daid  
but when he saw what the twweet said, he creid more.

@nickjonas as it happens I just arrived in london the universe is against us

Meanwhile,,,,,,

Nick jonas cried, looking at the clouds in the sky, not caringa bout all the people passing him and giving him weird looks  
"oh dan........................................... the universe is truly against is..................................."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will dan and nick ever be united finally??????? find out in the last chapter............................................


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fduyck you

",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, agianst su" nick finsihed

meanwhile dan was in the flcoset, speghhttti piled aroudn him (they are his treasrs cry ):::: )

"DDANANAN I THOTUGHT I STOLD YOU TO STOP CRY8IING SPEGGEHTTI!!!!!!!"! YELELED PHILL

"ITS NSOT A PHASEEEE PHILLLL" yeleled dan back @ pihll (but not @ like twitter ufkc you)

"im nickc jonalds" siadd nickkk, popping out ouf a speghittti pile

"NICK/!!?!?!?!?!/!/!/ WHAT AR EYOU DO I N G HERE" yell dan, he sprurpised!!!!!!

"thsi here speggigtii tears seems to be a posrtal,,,, a psortal mad eof aour lOVE!!~!!!!!!!!~!~~!~!!~!!~"

"omg,,,,, nick ily" said dan

"ily22 danm babyyy" said nickc  
and

 

and then they made out the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i had to finish this i couldnt leave yall in suspense forever

**Author's Note:**

> what happne next?????????????????? find out in the net chapert,,,,,,


End file.
